


She's the Man

by Teecee9999



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), She's the Man (2006)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Major Character(s), Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teecee9999/pseuds/Teecee9999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. A game of thrones and She’s the man crossover, where Arya Stark’s soccer team has been cut and the only way to play is to pretend to be her brother Bran at another school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Info

Okay so this isn’t really a first chapter just a summary and to see if anyone is interested. Here is the layout of the characters. Robb, Jon, Arya and Sansa are not related and Rickon doesn’t exist.  
Viola – Arya Stark  
Duke – Gendry Waters  
Olivia – Myrcella Baratheon  
Dinklage (Coach) – Tyrion Dinklage (Too many of the same last names)  
Gold (Principle) – Peter Baelish   
Daphne (Mother) – Catelyn Tully  
Justin – Joffrey Lannister   
Monique – Margaery Tyrell  
Paul – Hotpie  
Kia and Yvonne – Shae and Sansa  
Toby – Jon  
Andrew – Robb  
Malcom – Robin Arryn   
Sebastian - Bran  
Eunice – Ygritte   
Any suggestions or comments?


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay wanted to start off saying that there are Joffrey/Arya scenes in this (very minor, couldn’t write them all lovey dovey) but there will be no more after this chapter. Not many characters are introduced yet but in future chapters they will be. It took me a while because I didn’t know how to start it and my beta was helpful saying I should start it with “This person died. It was tragic.” I didn’t follow his idea. But here is what I have. Italics is Arya’s thoughts.

Arya Start stared out onto the grass field her and her soccer team were about to practice on.

“Okay, what is the lacrosse team doing on our field?” Arya asked to anyone with an answer.

“The school cut our team.” Talisa has replied as she jogged up to the team, clipboard in hand. Apparently not enough girls had signed up. But that was no reason to cut the girls soccer team. Everyone in the team wanted to represent Kings Landing, red and gold, in soccer. After a minute of consideration Arya assured the girls that this was not over, and that they will play soccer this year.

Raging, the girls stormed over to the boys’ soccer try outs, where the coach was observing the boys from the side line. The whole time Arya was containing her anger by fiddling with the soccer ball in her hands, the very one Joffrey had given her.

_They’d have to let us try out, even Joffrey stated on the weekend that she was as good as the boys._ As they approached Coach Lannister; Joffrey’s Uncle and Dad, it’s a complicated family, he jeered “Hey girls, head the bad news.” Arya could hear how far he was from sincere, he always thought girls shouldn’t be playing a manly sport.

Sensing this tone, Arya’s anger escaped a little as she snapped,

“Bad!? It’s a disaster!” Talisa stated the girls’ worries when she announced that college scouts won’t get to see them play. Arya especially wanted to be noticed by a college scout so she could escape the hell that is her family.

“If there’s anything I can do, just say the word” _Yes! This is exactly what she wanted coach Lannister to say._

“As a matter of fact there is, we wanna try out for the boys team.”

Coach Lannister in response, just started laughing,

“Anything but that.” _How dare he deny this request, has he no honour? It’s just a try out!_

“Come on, give us one shot, you know that we’re good enough.” Arya practically begged.

“I don’t know that that’s a thing that I know,” he paused, “Look, we have two weeks before school starts, then we open against Winterfell. A rivalry game. We have to win, and having some girls flittering around the field won’t help us”

“But…”

“Hey babe,” Joffrey interrupted, Arya hated that pet name, “what’s going on coach?”

“The girls here want to try out for the team.” Hope flared in Arya, Joffrey has to let them try, he knows how good I am.

“You can’t be serious,” snickered Joffrey, as he and his team chuckled. Arya deflated. _How can he not supports this, he’s my boyfriend, he knows I am good at this._ After they had finished laughing the coach commented,

”You are all good players, but girls aren’t as fast as boys, or strong and athletic, it’s scientific fact, girls cannot beat boys, no matter the circumstance.” Arya was pissed, she never hated Coach Lannister more than she did now. She would just have to ask the captain, he would straighten him out.

“Well Joffrey, you’re the captain, what do you think about it?”

“I think the coach said it all.” _WHAT! How dare he, after everything he said, and he’s just standing there, all smug like. What is wrong with him?_

 “But yesterday you told me that I was better than half the guys on your team” Arya argued back, releasing some energy by raising her voice.

“I never said that,” he lied back, after his friends started to question him, “Stop lying and never speak that again, end of discussion” Arya was through with this conversation, through with him, through with the coach and the team, they could all get shoved.

“Fine. End of relationship,” Arya released her last bit of anger and hurled the soccer ball at his face and stormed off in the opposite direction, her soccer team in pursuit. _Why did I ever date him, he acts as though he sits on an iron throne all high and mighty, not caring about anything but his kingly reputation._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, please tell me if it’s any good, I am not superb at writing stories but I felt like I needed this crossover to happen.


End file.
